1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to furniture having a seating and/or reclining surface and at least one back rest or arm rest connected to the former and adjustable with respect to the seating and/or reclining surface such that it can be positioned in various circumferential areas of the seating and/or reclining surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 03/030689 describes a sofa in which one or more back rest are adjustable along a rail in the form of an arc of a circle. European Patent 309 021 A also describes a sofa having various individual back rests that can be positioned. German Utility Model DE-U-20217809 describes a single pivotable back rest on a sofa which can be positioned and moved along a rail, for example. U.S. Patent A-2003/0061655 describes a sofa or bed having a pivotable back rest, optionally positionable on one or the other longitudinal side. German Utility Model DE-U-8901762 describes a sofa having two pivotable rigid back rest parts which are designed so they are adapted in shape to the seating surface which is in the form of an arc of a circle in part and can be positioned on it in various positions. Therefore the seating options can be altered by 180°. Finally, German Utility Model DE-U-9404758 discloses a sofa having a stationary back rest to which cushions can be attached adjustably.